About love nobody knows
by Candy96
Summary: -Cinco años juntos y ¡¿No hubo un maldito día en que hayas sentido algo por mi! ...


Hola! Les dejo un pequeño one-shoot que tenía en mente hace tiempo y no me dejaba escribir otras cosas. Espero que les guste y no esta centrado en ninguna temporada ni nada.

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde, Lisa caminaba de la mano con su hija y marido por las calles de Nueva York. Habían decidido hacer este pequeño viaje familiar celebrando el cuarto año de casados. A pesar de todas las dificultades habían logrado seguir adelante y ser completamente felices.

Entraron en una tienda de ropa para niños y buscaban conjuntos para Marianne. Mientras esperaban que busquen lo talles correspondientes, y la niña se entretenía en el sector de juegos, Lisa comenzó a mirar la ropa para bebés y con nostalgia tomaba algunas.

-Sabes, sí quieres podemos elegir algún conjuntito y llevarlo. En unos meses más podrían ser necesarios. –Le decía Sean sonriendo de costado.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó emocionada.

-Por supuesto. Me gusta aquel. –Mientras con el dedo apuntaba un enterito natural con ositos.

Mientras Lisa se acercaba al mostrador a buscar la prenda vio de espaldas a un matrimonio, cuando les pidió el lugar vio el rostro de ambos, pudiendo recordar al hombre; inmediatamente recordó las palabras que le marcaron el corazón años atrás "nunca te ame". Frente a ella tenía ni más ni menos que al mismo Gregory House que años atrás, tras una larga relación, la había abandonado. Lucía tal como lo recordaba, alto y delgado, con un físico admirable, el cabello mucho más largo que lo acostumbrado y los ojos del color océano que lo caracterizaba. A su lado estaba parada una mujer de su misma estatura, cabello negro, ojos marrones oscuros tez pálida. Y un pronunciado vientre de al menos ocho meses.

-Lisa, ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! –Exclamo feliz.

-Lo mismo digo… ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Muy bien. Lisa te presento, ella es Kathy, mi esposa.

-Un gusto y, felicidades. –Trato de sonar amistosa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a alguna confitería a tomar algo y ponernos al día?

-Hmm, déjame hablar con Sean primero, creo que teníamos planes.

Lisa se dio media vuelta y buscó a su marido, no estaba muy segura de querer estar sola con el después de toda la historia que tenían detrás, pero un café y una pequeña charla no parecía mala idea. Cuando encontró a Sean lo vio jugando con Marianne y sintió nostalgia, definitivamente no había otra opción que salir con House.

Media

Media hora más tarde ambos entraban a una pequeña confitería, tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos ubicada sobre una esquina en el fondo del local. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-¿Les puedo servir algo? –Había llegado el mozo.

-Un café con leche. –Pidió el.

-Solo café. –Termino ella, entonces el joven se retiro.

-¿Lo seguís tomando sin azúcar?

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian… ¡En cambio tu ahora le agregas leche!

-Kathy lo toma así, se me hizo costumbre.

-Kathy… Nunca creí volver a verte, y mucho menos casado.

-Son las vueltas de la vida; la conocí al poco tiempo de mudarme, era mi vecina… ahora es mi mujer. Y hasta vamos a tener un hijo, realmente no me lo esperaba.

-¿Es un varón? –Pregunto asombrada.

-Gregory House Hijo, se espera que nazca dentro de un mes. Y tú, ¿También estas embarazada? Te vi comprando ropa de bebés.

-No, no, con Sean estamos buscando uno… el está bastante ilusionado con la idea de ser padre, pero… aún no lo logramos.

-Hey. –Con su mano la tomo del brazo y le dio un pequeño apretón mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Estoy seguro que van a poder, lo mereces.

-Gracias. –Rápidamente desvió la mirada, no soportaba mirarlo a los ojos y recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

-Cuéntame más sobre ti. ¿Cómo lo conociste a Sean?

Ella rió levemente cuando recordó. –Fue muy loca la forma en que se dio todo lo nuestro. Después de… -Recordó

Flashback

_Hacía cinco años que eran pareja, tres que vivían juntos. Todo iba de maravillas, alguna que otra pelea cada tanto pero nada raro. Nunca habían hablado de matrimonio ni de hijos, simplemente dejaban que las cosas fluyan por si solas._

_Era una mañana hermosa cuando Lisa despertó, felizmente se levantó y fue hasta la cocina a preparar un gran desayuno, colocó en una bandeja todo lo necesario y volvió a la habitación con esta en manos. Cuando entro lo vio a él recostado, ya despierto. Camino hasta estar a su costado, se sentó a su lado y apoyo la bandeja sobre sus piernas._

_-Buen día amor. –Y cuando Lisa se acerco a su rostro para besarlo el simplemente le giro la cara haciendo que le bese el cachete._

_-Tenemos que hablar. –Se lo notaba serio, su voz era más gruesa que lo normal. Lisa seguía sorprendida por su actitud, simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

_-Quiero que dejemos esto._

_-¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? ¿A qué te prepare el desayuno? Pensé que…_

_El la interrumpió. –Quiero que dejemos que ser una pareja._

_-Pero… -Tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo él le estaba pidiendo que dejen de ser pareja. Necesitaba saber el porqué de su pedido. -¿Conociste a alguien más? O, no sé ¿Hice algo mal?_

_El la miro fijo a los ojos y le dijo la verdad. –No te amo, nunca te ame._

_Lisa tomo la bandeja en sus manos y se fue directo a la cocina, lo único que se escucho es que antes de dejar la habitación susurro un "lo siento"._

_Una hora después el salió del cuarto arrastrando una valija, cuando paso por el comedor la vio sentada en el suelo con álbumes de fotos, muchas otras de estas sueltas y en sus manos una de ellos dos tirados en un sillón riendo a carcajadas._

_-¿Nunca me amaste? ¿Nunca? –Le pregunto de espaldas a él._

_El simplemente no conteste, guardo silencio._

_-Cinco años juntos y ¡¿No hubo un maldito día en que hayas sentido algo por mi?!_

_-Lisa, no te hagas esto. Entiende…_

_-¡No me pidas que te entienda! No, no puedo entenderte. –Siguió llorando._

_Él se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente, luego eso su frente. Ella se escondió en su cuello y dejo que sus lágrimas contaran la triste historia de su amor. Y para cuando ella se estaba calmando el simplemente se fue._

Final del flashback

-Después de que te fuiste. –Discreta y delicadamente toco el borde de sus ojos limpiando pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. –Estuve un tiempo sin trabajar y comencé a ir a un psicólogo, Sean era mi psicólogo. Estuve en tratamiento casi dos años y entre medio nació Marianne. Sean fue muy paciente conmigo hasta que me sentí lista, y luego de a poco las cosas se fueron dando. –corto la conversación porque no le apetecía hablar con él sobre esto.

-Me da gusto saber que rearmaste tu vida y eres feliz.

Cuando lisa estaba por contestar vio que su hija se estaba acercando a la mesa donde ella estaba.

-Mami, papá sacó entradas para ir al cine.

-Cariño saluda a Greg, es un amigo mío.

-Hola Greg, yo soy Marianne. –Dijo la niña simpáticamente mientras se acercaba y luego le depositaba un beso en el cachete.

House tomo a la pequeña y la sentó en su regazo, y girándola hacia él le dijo. –Sabes Marianne, eres muy bonita, como tu mamá. –Luego miro a Lisa. –Esta niña es tu miniatura.

Y sin pudor Lisa le dijo la verdad. –Pero tiene tus ojos.

Vio como él la miraba asombrado y ella con una sonrisa nostálgica le afirmo lo que suponía. Gregory House asomó a la pequeña Marianne a su pecho, la abrazó y besó su frente. Para ese entonces Lisa Cuddy estaba de pie indicándole a su hija que debían irse. Cuando House volvió a levantar la mirada vio a ambas caminando de la mano abandonando el lugar, y de vez en cuando la pequeña morocha de ojos azules se giraba y lo saludaba con su manito. Tristemente poso los ojos sobre la mesa y vio que había una servilleta escrita, la tomo y leyó:

_"Aquella mañana tenía planeado contarte del embarazo, pero del modo en que resultaron las cosas no me pareció apropiado, lo siento."_

Giro la servilleta y de ese lado decía:

_"Siempre te ame, y eso nunca va a cambiar."_

Y entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad si la había amado y en ese preciso momento la amaba, y nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo.

The End .-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
